The Lover After Me
by TragicBlack666
Summary: Hermione is having trouble dealing with the breakup between her and Ron. How will she cope? What will she find out?


**Title: The Lover After Me**

**Author: Jennifer**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Ron and Hermione have had a fight and their relationship is no longer working out. What happens when they break up? This is a songfic based on the song "The Lover After Me" by Savage Garden.**

It was over. She couldn't believe it. Two years of love, two years of laughter, two years as the best of friends. And now it was gone. Hermione Granger lay on her bed crying into her pillow. God only knew where Ron was…her boyfriend, or, _ex_-boyfriend.

_Here I go again_

_I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today_

_It's been seven months and counting_

_You've moved on_

_I still feel exactly the same…_

She felt someone sit down beside her on her bed. She looked up and saw Ginny sitting with her. "Hey, how you holding up?" she asked.

"What do you think? I'm friggin' miserable! I feel like shit, and probably look even worse."

"You'll get over him. He may be my brother, but brother or not, he's still a scumbag. But that's what you have to learn…all men are trash."

"Yeah, I guess," Hermione sniffed. "Has Ron said anything about why he broke up with me? All he told me was that things weren't working out."

"That's all he told you? Damn him! He broke up with you for Parvati Patil."

"What?"

"Yeah!"

"That no-good lowlife! I can't believe him!"

_It's just that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name_

_Like photographs and memories of love_

_Steel and granite reminders_

_The city calls your name and I can't move on…_

"Ginny, I'm going to need more tissues." Ginny went into the bathroom and grabbed a box of Kleenex that was sitting on the counter.

She returned with the tissues and Hermione grabbed a handful and started crying again. "I don't understand," Hermione sobbed. "I thought things were going so well between us!"

"I'll never understand men," Ginny whispered. She leaned down and gave Hermione a hug. "I have to go to dinner. Are you coming?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," she lied. But she really was hungry. She just didn't want to take the chance of running into Ron.

_Ever since you've been gone_

_The lights go out the same_

_The only difference is_

_You call another name_

_To your love_

_To your lover now_

_To your love_

_The lover after me…_

Hermione, tired of being cooped up in her dormitory, felt the need to take a walk. She dried her eyes and walked out of the room.

Hermione sat on the shore of the lake, crying and throwing rocks into the still water. Her thoughts drifted to Ron. Why did he leave her? And for another woman? So many questions, swimming around in her head like angry fish. I need to go back inside, she thought. She turned around—and ran right into Ron.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," she whispered back.

Just looking at Ron brought all their memories flooding back to her.

_Am I all alone in the universe?_

_There's no love on these streets_

_I have given mine away to a heart_

_That didn't want it anyway_

_So this is my new freedom_

_It's funny I don't remember being chained_

_But nothing seems to make sense anymore_

_Without you I'm always twenty minutes late…_

"So…how are you?" he asked quietly.

"Fine, I'm fine. You?"

"Okay, I guess."

_And time moves by so slowly_

_The nights are cold and lonely_

_I know I shouldn't be holding on_

_But I'm still holding on for you…_

"How's Parvati?"

"Um, she's—she's okay. I didn't know you knew about me and her."

"Ginny told me," Hermione said quietly.

"Oh." There was an uncomfortable silence between the two for a while.

_Ever since you've been gone_

_The lights go out the same_

_The only difference is_

_You call another name_

_To your love_

_To your lover now_

_To you love_

_The lover after me…_

Hermione wanted to tell Ron that she would never be sorry for loving him. That she would do anything to have him back. She wanted to spill her heart, to say that she wished him and Parvati the best. But all she could manage was, "Well, see ya later."

"Bye," he said and walked away.

_The lover after me…_

Please review nicely. All flames will be ignored.

Thanks!


End file.
